barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Musical Castle
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 4th live show and his 2nd national touring show. It originally toured the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, and Mexico from September 15, 1999 - April 14, 2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. Filming Location: Rosemont Theatre- Rosemont, Illinois Plot A magical sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (voice) - Bob West * Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele * Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson * BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (costume) - Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw * Andy - Fernando Moguel (only appearance) * Penny - Hayley Greenbauer (only appearance) * Jessica - Talia Davis (only appearance) * Justin - Wesley Farnsworth (only appearance) * The Guard / The King - Derrick J. Graves (only appearance) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 Castles So High (Reprise) Wave the Flags Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) Knights' Dance Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?) I Put a Smile On I'm the King Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) It's a Great Day (Reprise) I Love You Trivia *A clip of this tour was shown in Jurassic Park III. *This is the last home video to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney.﻿ *During the second verse of I Love You, Penny is seen using American Sign Language. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour to promote their videos' first release in the US. When they played at Radio City Music Hall, they made an appearance on the Today show with Barney. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes *The Barney Costume would later be used in some Season 7 episodes. *This was the last video until Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! to have more than one preview or no previews at the end. Barney's Christmas Star is an exception however, as it has 2 previews at the end (Commercials for Barney's Move n' Groove Dance Mat and Chuck E. Cheese's). *This was the only appearances of Jessica, Justin, Penny and Andy. *This was the second stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the TV series. Barney234.jpg|Paperback Book Imagen 011.jpg|Spanish VHS Tape barneysmusicalcastlelight.jpg|Light Stick Castle Friends.jpg|a Great Day Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney Stage Show Tours Category:Barney & Friends